Dormammu
Dormammu is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a secret boss for the events of the Asgard/Midgard-616 campaign, and then making his full debut in "Return of the Keyblade" as the true Big Bad of the "Doctor Strange" campaign on Midgard-616. A powerful demon sorcerer who has lived since the last aeons of the Age of Chaos, Dormammu has long desired multi-universal domination over Midgard-616 and the 9 Realms so that he may establish himself as its one true ruler. However, he has come into opposition against fellow Great Evil Chernabog, who also seeks to control the entire universe and shroud it in dark energy, with many devastating battles left in the wake of their meetings. He is also the main enemy of New Avenger Doctor Strange. Story Backstory The Keyblade Wars Return of the Keyblade Desperate to escape the Dark Dimension and ensure himself as the one true Great Evil instead of his rival Chernabog by any means, Dormammu used an astral projection to strike a deal with Mordo, Kaecilius, and their Zealots on behalf of the Hellfire Organization, granting them power beyond their wildest dreams in exchange for performing a ritual that would allow him to escape his prison and grant him dominion over the united universe, starting with Midgard-616. When Ellidyr, Oswald, and Doctor Strange found out about Dormammu's scheme, they entered a portal to the Dark Dimension to personally stop him in his tracks. However, due to the years he spent in isolation to train himself in combat since his earlier defeat by Yao and Roma, Dormammu proved to be far stronger than he was before, and nearly killed the heroes in a magical duel of distorted quality before Strange got the idea to use the Time Stone hidden in the Eye of Agamotto to trap the both of them in a time loop in hopes of wearing down the Faltine's patience long enough to get him to call off his intrusion upon Midgard. In exchange for leaving Earth alone, Dormammu was to take all of his remaining followers with him to torment as a way of stress relief; such was the fate of Kaecilius and the two last Zealots, though Mordo managed to cast a quick protective spell to avoid suffering the same fate and fled for his life. Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Dormammu is an immensely powerful boss that should be dealt with carefully. Story-wise, he is never defeated, but the boss battle does require Ellidyr to deplete all of his HP. His attacks are as follows: *'Smash' - throws a massive boulder of dark energy at Ellidyr, smashing the battlefield. *'Mouth Beam' - shoots a beam of dark energy from his mouth. *'Eye Laser' - targets Ellidyr with a laser from his eyes. *'Entanglement' - spawns tendrils of darkness from the ground that attack Ellidyr. They have 2 HP bars and drop MP balls when destroyed. *'Thundaga'- douses the battlefield with lightning. *'Demon Master' - spawns several boss-level Darkhearts into battle, including but not limited to Darkside, Dark Thorn, Possessor (with Thunder attacks), and giant forms of Darkballs, (Neo)Shadows and Invisibles. The spawned bosses have less HP than when they were initially fought, but more attack power and all of their moves. The giant 'regular' Darkhearts have 2-3 HP bars. *'Dark Breath' - spits darkness over the arena that follows Ellidyr around, exploding the ground underneath him (similar to Cerberus). Gallery dormammu2-214225.jpg|Dormammu as he is briefly seen in the LA universe Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ancient Ones Category:The Hellfire Organization